Leafcutter bees are housed in nests in agricultural fields for pollination purposes. The nests themselves are usually wooden boxes or surrounds housing perforated blocks in which the bees actually nest. These nests are placed out in agricultural fields during the growing season and are usually sheltered from the weather with a temporary shelter, often fabricated from wood and plastic film.
The present invention is concerned with a novel portable shelter that can be used for sheltering leafcutter bee nests and other purposes.